


a little brother provides sunshine and laughs and at least 5 conniptions for his older siblings

by cosmoscrow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Monkey D. Luffy (mentioned) - Freeform, Portgas D. Ace (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscrow/pseuds/cosmoscrow
Summary: The Revolutionary Army receives word of Luffy's latest adventures on Whole Cake Island.





	a little brother provides sunshine and laughs and at least 5 conniptions for his older siblings

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun something after nearly having peed my pants reading [Sunny's](http://hundredsunny.tumblr.com) posts about Sabo [finding](http://hundredsunny.tumblr.com/post/170471254425/sabo-reading-the-news-my-little-brother-fought) [out](http://hundredsunny.tumblr.com/post/170469174695/ahsjldbidkef-sabo-being-so-hyped-about-the-news) about Luffy's adventures.
> 
> listen,,,being an older brother is stressful.

* * *

 

“According to the report, so far the mission is faring well.” Hack lowers the paper in his hand to look at Dragon, who is sifting through another stack of papers on his desk. The man responds with a thoughtful hum, stern gaze set onto the text in his hands as Hack gathers the rest of the report into a neat pile.

“Any complications so far?” Dragon then asks, not looking away from his reading as he reaches for a pen. The fisherman next to him shakes his head.

“None yet,” he says, putting the papers down, “but they’re remaining cautious.”

“Good.”

Hack nods sagely.

“Although, we have yet to receive–“ Dragon’s hand coming up to signal him to stop interrupts him. Slightly baffled, he sends his superior a curious look, only to see that the man is staring at the door to his office instead.

 

Rapid footsteps and muffled voices steadily grew closer, when suddenly the door burst open and skidding in came an excited Sabo with a rather irritated Koala in tow.

“ _Sabo!_ ” Hack immediately reprimands the young man, just in time with a yelling Koala.

“You can’t just stroll in like that!” she continues yelling and Dragon just watches on how his Chief of Staff casually steps over his ruined door, practically _skipping_ up to him with todays newspaper in hand. With a loud _thwap!_ Sabo folds the paper open to show his boss the headlines and the man comes suddenly face to face with a picture of his son, grinning wide and proud into the camera, teeth and dimples and all – he might just cut that one out and add it into his growing collection. Then, he notices the picture next to his son; one of the four Emperors, Charlotte Linlin aka _Big Mom_ grins menacingly back at him, right under the big, bold text saying ‘ ** _STRAWHAT CAPTAIN WAGES WAR AGAINST YONKO_** ’.

 

Oh.

 

“Oh.” Dragon says, mildly surprised at what he’s reading – what did his son get himself into _this_ time? Sabo is almost vibrating with excitement, sparkles are dancing in his eyes and Dragon is sure, if he strings him along any longer, he might just combust in the middle of his office.

“ _Amazing, right?!_ ” the blond begins to rave as he rapidly points at Luffy’s picture with one finger. behind him, Koala only sighs in slight exasperation.

“He’s been like that ever since he read the front page,” she informs the two elders, but Sabo ignores her.

“Look at this little man making it big!” Sabo cheers and slams the paper down onto Dragon’s desk, making Hack jump slightly at the unexpected noise. “That’s what I’m talking about – he’s reaching for the big fishes now, taking on a full-fledged Yonko! Can you believe it? Your son, _my little brother_! Fighting a Yonko!”

He pumps his fists into the air, laughing and even performing a small victory dance as Dragon gingerly picks up the paper to read for himself. Koala steps closer to his desk, now standing besides Hack and lifts three fingers into the air. Curious the two men watch her as she gives a still cheering Sabo an almost smug side glance.

“ _Luffy_ is fighting a Yonko!” the blond exclaims again with a big grin and Koala begins to count.

 

3…

2…

1…

 

Sabo then stills, bringing his arms back down as he stares into the air. His eyebrows begin to scrunch together and his hands come up to clutch at his head.

“ _Luffy_ is fighting a _Yonko_.”

And with that, Koala turns her face to the two elders with a deadpan expression, gesturing to her partner as if to say “ _there it is”_.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sabo whispers before turning to stare at Dragon, absolutely terrified, “ _oh my GOD_! _Luffy_ is fighting a _Yonko_! He’s fighting a full-fledged Emperor, I’m–“

He makes a few vague gestures with his hands, stuttering as if he wants to say too many things at once and doesn’t know where to begin and Dragon is now trying to remember when it was the last time he gave that boy a holiday.

“My little brother is fighting a– your _son_ is fighting– _oh my god_ , what was he _thinking_ , just going in guns blazing and hope for the best– that is just _typical_ ,” Sabo, who had started pacing in front of the desk, muttering, turns back to Dragon with a desperate look on his face, “I _swear_ I taught him better, this is not how I raised him, I always said to think before he acts or–“

He abruptly stops, eyes squinting.

“ _Ace_ ,” he hisses before looking up at the ceiling, “is this what you taught him?! Ace I swear to god, I will march back to your grave _right now_ and reanimate you, so I can _kick your ass_ and put you back under _myself_ , do you hear me?!”

His anger morphs back into concern as he brings up his hands to his mouth.

“ _Why_ is he doing this, does he ever think about the consequences, does he have _any_ sense of self-preservation, _oh my god_ , if I didn’t know any better I’d say she’ll crush him like a _grape_ , but he’s _strong_ , but she’s a _Yonko_ – an actual Yonko with _a whole army at her disposal_ –“

Hack quickly exchanges confused, concerned and yet curious glances with Dragon, while Koala looks on calmly, obviously well versed in this particular situation. Sabo fell to his knees, then onto his side, curling up with his hands covering his face.

“I should have never left, I’m a _terrible_ big brother, someone end me _please_ –“

Koala finally sat down next to his curled up form, patting his shoulder while sighing “ _there, there, you big baby_ ” continuously. Hack leans down to his superior, bringing up a hand to shield his mouth a little.

“I don’t mean to step close, but…isn’t he supposed to be _you_?” he asks Dragon incredulously, a little amazed by his boss’ cool attitude towards his son’s actions. To his surprise, or not, Dragon only chuckled slightly.

“There will always be a small sliver of worry in me,” he murmurs, gazing almost proudly at Luffy’s grinning picture in his hands, “but he is a D after all, carving his own path towards freedom. And if fighting a Yonko is what it takes, I can only watch from afar.”

He straightens the paper a little to read the article, leaning back in his chair with his grin still in place and Hack thinks, the grin looks now awfully familiar.

“This boy will rattle the seas and change the world as we know it,” Dragon says, a glint of excitement in his eyes, “and I can’t wait to see it.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 _Bonus_ :

Ace shivers slightly.

“Damn…” he mutters under his breath, bringing a hand up to his chest. Next to him, his mother Rouge sends him an odd look.

“Everything alright, dear?” she inquires, pausing in the making of her flower crown.

“Yeah,” Ace rasps, sweating a little, “I just had the sudden thought that I’m actually kinda glad that I’m dead right now. I wonder why…”


End file.
